hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 3 (Rainy days)
Rainy days is the third episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats make sounds of rainy days. *CHARLI taps like drops of rain. *NATHAN and Kathleen put on a magic show turning shapes into different things. *CHARLI drives different vehicles in a zigzag way. *TIM and the Hi-5 band sing a song softly, loudly, fast and slowly. *CHARLI plays hopscotch. *KATHLEEN and Kellie play a game made by Jup Jup. *CHARLI plays hopscotch again but this time using her fingers. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about four friends (Tim, Kellie, Charli and Nathan) that make an indoor beach. Gallery Kellie S1 E3.png Charli S1 E3 1.png Nathan S1 E3.png Charli S1 E3 2.png Tim S1 E3.png Charli S1 E3 3.png Kathleen S1 E3.png Charli S1 E3 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E3.png Trivia *Kellie wore the same top from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 10 (Wonderful) and Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 13 (I would like to make). *This is the first episode to feature Kathleen reading a sharing story. Songlets ;Word play When I hear this sound Against the window pane It goes pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter I know that sound, it's rain! When I hear this sound I want to cover up my head It goes splat, splat, splat, splat 'Cuase it's raining on your hat! When I hear this sound Is 'cause there's something on my feet It goes squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch You've got gum boots on your feet! When I hear this sound I know it's raining on my car It goes swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh Window wipers on my car! When we hear these sounds It's time for slipshy splashy fun They go pitter-patter, pitter-patter, squelch, squelch, squelch Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh I said pitter-patter, pitter-patter, squelch, squelch, squelch Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, splat! ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space No songlet ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music I've got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band. Got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band. Got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band. Got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band. Got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band. Got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band/Got five fingers on each hand Got five fingers on each hand/So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band/Got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band. ;Body move #03 One foot, one foot One foot, two feet One foot, two feet... One foot, two feet One foot, one foot, one foot And jump off. One foot, one foot One foot, two feet One foot, two feet... One foot, two feet One foot, one foot, one foot And jump off. One foot, one foot One foot, two feet One foot, two feet... One foot, two feet One foot, one foot, one foot And jump off. ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 One finger, one finger One finger, two fingers One finger, two fingers... One finger, two fingers One finger, one finger, one finger Off! One finger, one finger One finger, two fingers One finger, two fingers... One finger, two fingers One finger, one finger, one finger Off! One, and one And one, and two And one, and two... One, and two One, one, one Off! ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about volume Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about hopscotch Category:Ep about dice Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about zigzags Category:Ep about shows